This application claims the priority of German patent document 101 42 193.1, filed 29 Aug. 2001 (29.08.2001), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a process of sending access data to a subscriber station, for a special access mode to a service provider station. Although it can be used for subscriber stations in many different environments, the invention and the problems which it addresses will be explained with respect to a subscriber station situated in a motor vehicle.
In systems of this type, the access data are used for implementing an indirect access mode to a service provider station, via a wireless network, by means of a network account that can be selected by the subscriber station via a first switching station, over the INTERNET. In addition, an alternative direct access mode is to be provided using stored access data, via the wireless network and a fixedly defined second switching station of the motor vehicle manufacturer. Conventionally, however, the indirect access mode is to be the default case, while the direct access mode is to be used only in exceptional cases.
In such systems, the problem arises the access data are required for the indirect access mode must be changeable, specifically as a function of the wireless network account or network provider used by the motor vehicle. One possibility for providing the respective required access data would be to have the user input these access data into the subscriber device. However, this possibility is inconvenient and susceptible to errors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process of sending access data to a subscriber station, particularly situated in a motor vehicle, for a special access mode to a service provider station, which process can adapt itself to changeable special access data.